


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 501

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [30]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Meereenese Valyrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 501 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 501 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 501

WHORE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
You want the same? Same as always?

TRANSLATION  
 _Eva we shenk? Shenk sha porjil?_

WHITE RAT (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
You... You don’t have to.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tha... Tha a shidhliwash._

WHORE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Habit.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shing pa shishkosh._

KEYR (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
They do not see us as people, Your Grace.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tha yel ornyej sha merosh, Osh Eghlish._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Then they will have to learn to see things differently.

TRANSLATION  
 _Separ tolkydoso urnegon gureñagon ponto bevulza._

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Grey Worm.

TRANSLATION  
 _Torgo Nudho._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Missandei of Naath.

TRANSLATION  
 _Missandei hin Naath._


End file.
